Wake me up!
by Fanfictionlover11
Summary: The hell is lose. Watching to cousins and Akatsuki member's who suddenly popped out from laptop. It's not going to be easy. Also how do you hide 9 fiction characters from parents? Will love be born or totally chaos?  AkatsukixOC.
1. Prologue

**Wake me up!**

I'm gonna put both English and Finnish in this story. When I wrote in Finnish text that is between () is in English. Before that is Finnish. There won't be lots of it but some lines.

**Prologue**

It was my normal holiday. Summer vacation was ending. Only two weeks left and I had promised to watch my two youngest cousins that time, when my godparents were at work. Niko my second youngest cousin played all day with Nintendo wii and he is already eight years old so I didn't have to watch him much. I just made sure that he eat and kept his phone with him. I had little problem with my youngest cousin Juulia.

She's five almost six years old and she is allowed to go the park which was close IF they told about it. Juulia and her friend didn't tell anyone about leaving to the park and they had gone there to somewhere else. When we finally realized that they weren't in yard me and Juulia's friend's mother went to find them. I finally found them after two hours in another park where they weren't allowed to go.

I and Juulia's friend's mother gave the girls long lecture and it continued when my godmother came and let me go home. I'm pretty sure that lecture continued at least two hours after I left. They had done this before and this time my godmother was really angry.

At home I did what I usually did when I was tired. I ate and went to my computer. I was too tired to do anything else. Sometimes I go to one of my friends' home but she wasn't home that day.

Anyway now I'm gonna tell little about myself. I'm seventeen years old. I'm at second class in upper secondary school. I have long dark brown hair and green eyes. My height is about 163cm which is if I'm right 5.4feet. I'm not sure. My weight is 46,3kg and that is about 101.4 pounds if I'm correct. I live in Finland with my parents who are usually away. My brother moved out couple months ago. I love anime, horror, manga, yaoi, biology and animals. I hate Swedish class, tuna, short nights, bugs (even thought I love animals bugs creeps me out), losing and rush hour bus. The list doesn't end there but those are what I hate most. I don't have many real friends. I have lots of "friends" that I talk with in school but my real friends, my best friends are three girls from my old school. We went to different schools and I don't usually see two of them. The one who lives close to me goes same bus as me sometimes. Sometimes we all go to city to hang out but it has been hard to find time to go there.

If I'm not working at home or somewhere and I'm not with a friend I'm at my laptop. And that's where my nightmare if it can be called that started. I was looking some info to my stories that I write in Finnish and suddenly my laptops screen started to spin which lead to this.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck!"<p>

"Hidan get off me before I kill you."

"Where are we, un?"

"Tobi didn't do this. Tobi is a good boy."

"Tobi be quit, **before I kill you."**

"Sasori lost an arm?"

"Shut up Kisame and give it back!"

"Kisame. Give it back to him."

"Pein are you okay?"

"I'm fine Konan. Now everyone get off me!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. There I was sitting on my chair and ten fictions Akatsuki members were lying in front of my legs. I watched as they started to get up.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hidan like man asked.

"We should kill her." Kisame like man said and grabbed his Samehada.

"No one touches her before we know where we are." Pein like man said and turned at me. I screamed what the hell inside my head before jumping up.

"Tämän on pakko olla unta." (This has to be a dream.) I said and backed away from nine figures.

"What did she say, un?" Deidara asked.

"On kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Olen tulossa hulluksi tai tämä on unta." (There are two choices. I'm going crazy or this is a dream.) I said. I backed away to the door and when I hit my back to it I turned around and walked out of my room. I turned instantly to left and went to the bathroom. I managed to lock the door when someone tried to open it.

"That bitch locked it!" I heard Hidan to yell.

"She's scared of your ugly face." I heard Kisame to laugh. I heard that Hidan and Kisame started to fight and someone to knock the door. Then I heard Pein's voice. He tried to get me out of the bathroom. I sat on the toiled and pulled my phone from my pocket. I dialed my brother's number and waited him to answer.

"_Mitä?"_ (What?) my brother asked with annoyed voice.

"Se olen minä. Oletko vielä selvänä?" (It's me. Are you still sober?) I asked.

"Joo." (Yeah.) my brother answered but this time with his usual voice.

"Voitko tulla käymään? Luulen, että tulen hulluksi." (Can you come over? I think that i'm going crazy.) I said and leaned all the way back.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" (What do you mean?"

"Älä naura, mutta olen 90% varma, että muutama minuutti sitten Akatsuki organisaatio Narutosta tuli läppärini ruudun läpi." (Don't laugh but I'm 90% sure that couple minutes ago Akatsuki organization from Naruto came thought my laptop's screen.)

"Oletko kännissä?" (Are you drunk?)

"Sinä olet ainoa joka on juonut. Olen tosissani. Täällä on Itachi, Kisame ja kaikki muutkin!" (You are the only one who has drunk. I'm serious. Here is Itachi, Kisame and everybody else!)

"Hey Itachi, Kisame. She knows your name, un." Deidara said from outside of the bathroom.

"Oliko tuo Deidaran ääni?" (Was that Deidara's voice?) my brother asked.

"Jep." (Yeah.)

"Olen siellä viidessä minuutissa." (I'm here in five minutes.) my brother said and hung up. I pulled my knees to my chest and waited him to come. I heard Akatsuki members to get restless. I closed my eyes and repeat one line in my head. Someone please WAKE ME UP!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Hey Itachi, Kisame. She knows your name, un." Deidara said from outside of the bathroom._

"_Oliko tuo Deidaran ääni?" (Was that Deidara's voice?) my brother asked._

"_Jep." (Yeah.)_

"_Olen siellä viidessä minuutissa." (I'm here in five minutes.) my brother said and hung up. I pulled my knees to my chest and waited him to come. I heard Akatsuki members to get restless. I closed my eyes and repeat someone please WAKE ME UP!_

* * *

><p>"Please come out of there. No one is going to hurt you." I heard Pein said.<p>

"Speak for yourself. Kid knows who we are. We can't let her live." Kisame snorted. Next I heard was loud thump and assumed that someone had hit Kisame hard.

"Please come out." I heard Pein say again. There's no way in hell that I come out before my brother's here. I think that Pein also realized that I'm not getting out but he still try to get me out.

"Should I blow the door open, un?" I heard Deidara suddenly ask. Fear started to finally come. If Deidara blows the door up, I'm done for.

"Jokes aside Deidara. We need her alive. We don't know where we are and obviously we don't know the language. If we somehow can make her understand us we maybe find out where we are." Pein said. I felt relieved. At least I don't die yet. I started to listen other voices than Pein's and that got me little worried.

"What the hell is this?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan don't touch anything. You will break it." Kakuzu said. It would help that I could see what Hidan was talking about. It would be bad if he broke something expensive.

"Hey if something breaks you will pay for it and in your case I think it is you Kakuzu!" I yelled and hoped that would keep them for breaking anything. But I said it too late. I heard crash and Kakuzu yelling. Well hopefully it wasn't anything important.

"Saana!" I hear my brother yelling. I stood up and slammed the door open hitting Pein right in the face.

"Sorry wait no I'm not." I said and walked past him. I saw him glaring at me but I didn't care. Deidara and Sasori tried to stop me but I walked to entryway where my brother was. My brother had short light brown hair and gray eyes.

"What take so long?" I said. Actually I almost cry.

"Miksi puhut englantia?" (Why are you speaking English?") my brother asked.

"I don't know. But I know that THEY speaks English." I said and pointed behind me where Pein, Sasori, Deidara and Konan were standing.

"Who's he?" Sasori asked.

"Who the hell are you?" my brother growled.

"That's not your business." Sasori growled back.

"Sasori calm down. Excuse my fool underlings. Can we talk? I think both of us needs and explaining." Pein said calmly.

"Why should we talk with s-ranked ninjas who could kill us any moment?" I asked.

"We are not gonna hurt you. We just wanna talk." Pein said but I didn't trust him. Who would? Ten people pop out of your laptop and they are criminals.

"Fine. Pein, Tobi and Itachi can stay others OUT." I said. Pein looked at me with plank expression before he waved others to leave.

"Saana think what you're saying." My brother said with worried voice.

"Where we go, un?" Deidara asked. I walked to showers door, opened it and another door which lead to backyard. I heard dogs barking and remembered that our dogs were still outside.

"Everyone else than Pein, Itachi and Tobi, out. Tomi, could you help boys inside? I don't think that they will live if we leave them with those guys." I asked from my brother who sighed and went out. Akatsuki members went after him. Boys started to bark Akatsuki members when they noticed them.

"Kimi, Heka, Leni, Ozzy ! Here boys!" I yelled as my brother tried to get them inside. Leni and Ozzy came easily but Kimi and Heka were too interested in Akatsuki members. Tomi grabbed them and bring them inside. He seemed annoyed about Heka's barking.

I closed the door when Tomi was inside. Heka practically jumped out of his held and went to bark Pein. Leni and Ozzy who had been quiet joined Heka. Kimi didn't bark usually but he went to sniff Itachi's pants.

"Boys quiet." I tried to command but they did not listen to me, as usual.

"I know that they are annoying but they will stop soon." I said. I saw Itachi to glare at Kimi who was sniffing his pants. Timo also noticed that and went to grab him.

"Is there place that we can talk?" Pein asked.

"In the living room." I answered before Timo could say anything. I knew that he was angry at me at the moment but I was used to it. I walked past Itachi and Pein and went to living room which was right in the right. I saw Tobi standing next to video projector. I went to the sofa and sat down. Tomi sat next to me. Pein and Itachi sat on the armchairs. Boys were circling around them, still barking. Kimi left from Timo's hug and went to Tobi this time.

"Don't touch him Madara." I said angrily when masked man leaned to touch Kimi.

"How do you know who I am?" Madara growled.

"Timo could you get my laptop?" I asked. Timo looked like he was about to say something but he stayed quiet and went to my room. I rub my forehead to ease the pain of headache and it didn't help that Heka, Leni and Ozzy were still barking.

"Shut up!" I yelled which seemed to scare boys. At last they were quiet now. I didn't pay attention to Madara and before I noticed he was right in front of me. I looked up at him. Next thing that I felt was iron grip on my neck. Madara lifted me up and squeezed my neck hard.

"How do you know who I am?" He growled. I saw his sharingan through the hole in mask spinning angrily. I tried to answer but it was hard to talk when someone was choking you.

"Let her down. This will explain why she knows you." Tomi said. I looked at him and saw my green laptop in his hands. Madara released me and walked between Itachi and Pein. Tomi placed the laptop on the table and came to me. I was coughing on the floor. He helped me up. Madara looked at the laptop and then angrily at us.

"Wait. Before you say anything I show how it works." I said and walked to their side. I placed five chapters which should explain why I knew them and showed them where to push when they wanted to next page. I was about to walk to sofa where Tomi was sitting but then I saw remove on the floor. The batteries where out off it. I went to pick it up.

"Was this only thing that Hidan touch?" I asked and hold the remove next to my head.

"Yes. Sorry about that. We will pay for it." Pein said before he looked back at the screen. I picked the batteries from ground and put them back to their places. I pointed the remove at video projector and tried to put it on. It went on easily.

"No need paying. It still works." I said and turned the projector off before I went to sofa. It didn't take long before Madara, Pein and Itachi had read the chapters.

"It doesn't match. I'm the only one and my real name isn't Nagato." Pein said.

"I also didn't murderer my clan for that reason." Itachi said. It didn't make any sense.

"Was anything right?" I asked.

"My part is mostly right." Madara said and looked at me.

"How many knows who I am?" He asked.

"How should I know? There are many people who read or watch Naruto." I answered to only get angry glare.

"Hey leave her alone." Tomi said and stood up.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Madara asked obliviously to annoy Tomi. I noticed that Tomi was about to attack Madara but I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to the sofa.

"Calm down." I said to him. Tomi only snorted and glared at Madara.

"It seems that you know almost everything about us but who are you?" Pein asked somehow friendly which gave me weird feeling.

"I'm Saana Lahti and this is my brother Tomi." I said and pointed Tomi.

"Nice to meet you Saana. Can you tell me where we are?"

"You're at my house in Finland and this is not your world."

"I noticed it. Can you tell what you saw before we came here?"

"My laptop's screen started to spin and you guys came out."

"Like this?" Pein asked and pointed the screen. I jumped up and looked at the screen. It was spinning like last time and something red came out. Hidan's scythe fell on the floor next to Ozzy which scares hell out of him. Ozzy whined and ran under the sofa. I ignored him and looked at screen which was now normal.

"What the hell happened?" I asked and looked at Pein.

"That's what we want to know. Same like spin surrounded us and then we were here." Pein answered. I went back to sofa and slumped next to Tomi.

"What you gonna do?" I asked and looked at the ceiling.

"I hoped that we could stay here until we get back to our world." Pein said.

"What! You can't stay here. Our parents come home today and how can I be sure that you won't kill me when I sleep." I asked and eyed Madara.

"Why would we kill you when you are useful to us?" Madara asked.

"In what way? In here language isn't problem when you speak English. Lots of people can speak it." I said before I think it through. Tomi hit me with his elbow. I looked at Madara with worry. I just wrote my death wish or so I thought. Madara laughed which gave me and Tomi chills.

"You're interesting. You just said something that would get you killed. But luckily I have other plans to you." Madara said.

"Like what" I asked. I didn't like how Madara was looking at me.

"Everything in time. Now it wouldn't be problem if we stay here or is it?" Madara asked with cold voice.

"I think that our parents won't like if you stay here. Speaking of them what time it is?" I asked.

"19:30. Why?" Tomi asked.

"Shit!" I yelled and jumped up. Dad said that they would be home at 19.30. So any minute now they are going to walk in. Madara, Itachi and Pein looked at me puzzled. Tomi had figured out why I was freak out. I dialed quickly as I could my dad's number and told everyone to be quiet.

"Niin." (Yes) my dad answered.

"Isä missä te olette?" (Dad where are you?) I asked.

"Lontoossa." (In London)

"Lontoossa? Mutta teidänhän piti tulla tänään kotiin." (In London? But you were suppose to come home today)

"Joo mutta päätimme jäädä vielä muutamaksi viikoksi." (Yeah. But we decided to stay here still couple weeks.)

"Ai. No soita jos on asiaa." (Oh. Well call if you have something to say)

"Moi." (Bye)

"Moi." (Bye) I said and hung up. I didn't bother to walk to sofa. I just slumped to the floor and let out relieved breath. Last time when I was that relieved was when we didn't die in car crash. Actually we got only couple scratches then.

"They won't be home in couple weeks so it seems like you can stay if you don't kill anybody." I said and looked at Madara.

"Pein can make sure that they don't kill anyone." Madara said and picked Heka who had went to sniff his pants up.

"Don't hurt him." I said. Madara didn't say anything. He only patted Heka who sniffed his hands. The scene shocked me. I couldn't believe a mass killer to pet toy poodle. Sudden loud ring scared me. I turned at Tomi who picked up his phone.

"Mitä?" (What)

"Nytkö? (Now?)

"Hyvä on." (Fine) Time sighed and put his phone back to pocket.

"Saana can you take care yourself with them? I have to pick up one of my friends. He's too drunk to go home alone." Timo said.

"I try." I said and stood up. Timo also stood up and whispered where dad's shotgun was before he left. I sat on the sofa and looked at Itachi, Madara and Pein who stayed quiet. Nobody said anything until Leni jumped on Itachi's lap.

"Leni! Sorry about that. He jumps everyone's lap without warning. You can just push him down." I said and laughed little. I managed to stand up when living rooms door which lead to out slammed open. Boys started barking again at Akatsuki member who were completely wet. Leni and Heka jumped out of Uchiha's laps and went at Hidan who was the first one coming in.

"It's fucking raining there for Jashin's sake!" Hidan swore and almost stepped on Heka who was barking at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled and was about to kick Heka but luckily Kakuzu stopped him.

"I told you not to break anything." Kakuzu growled.

"If you are gonna stay here you have to deal with the dogs." I said angrily. I didn't like how Hidan glared at Heka.

"We're staying here?" Sasori asked.

"Until we find a way to get back our world." Pein said and stood up.

"No one is gonna hurt Saana or anyone else, including animals." Pein said. Hidan snorted.

"One more thing. Those have to be outside of the house." I said and pointed at Hidan's scythe and Kisame's Samehada. There was no way that I let them keep those inside. Otherwise there wouldn't be anything left of the house.

"No way." Kisame protest but one glare from Pein got him quiet. Both he and Hidan took their weapons outside cursing at the same time.

"How much." Kakuzu asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked and turned my head to his direction.

"For that thing Hidan broke." Kakuzu growled.

"Nothing. It still works." I said and stood up. I went back to entryway to get towels.

"What are you doing, un?" I heard Deidara ask behind me.

"Getting some towels." I said and threw baby blue towel to Deidara.

"Give me your cloak." I said. Deidara gave me weir look but he took his cloak and gave it to me. I went to shower and put it on clothes line. I went past Deidara back to living room. I put the towels next to my laptop.

"Use these and give me your cloaks." I said and pointed towels. They gave me their cloaks without protest. When I had six cloaks on my hand I realized how heavy they really were. I went back to shower and tried to put the cloaks on clothes line but without succeed. I was about to give up but then someone took the cloaks from me. I looked next to me and saw Deidara standing there.

"Thanks." I said and took one of the cloaks and put it on line.

"No problem, un." Deidara said and smiled. Deidara helped me get last of the cloaks on line.

"Come." I said and grabbed Deidara's hand but I released it immediately when I felt something wet on my palm.

"What the hell?" I swore and wiped my hand on my pants.

"Sorry. They have mind of their own." Deidara laughed and showed the mouths on his hands. How did I forget them? I looked at Deidara's smiling face and laughed myself. I went to living room where other members were.

"I have to take boys for a walk. You can meanwhile fight for the beds. I have "beds" for eight. Through the kitchen leads to my brother's old room and his bed is still there. It's balcony bed. In the kitchen is sofa that can open for two people to sleep. That room there is my parent's room. Two can sleep there. Someone can sleep on that sofa and I have two mattresses in storage. Two of you have to find another sleeping place. My room is out of limits." I said and went to get boys. Deidara was the first one to say where he would sleep and there started the fight.

I put the leashes on boys and went to get my own dog. Kimi, Heka, Leni and Ozzy were my mother's dog. I was surprised to see my dog Cola sleeping on Kakuzu's lap. He usually didn't anyone else to touch him but me. I whistled to get Cola's attention. He jumped immediately off Kakuzu's and came to me. I left leaving fighting Akatsuki members alone. Walk was normal which I was happy about and I was also happy about that house was still there when I got back.

I released boys and went to kitchen to give boys their food. It sounded like they had decided where they would sleep. I looked in living room and saw Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara looking at my laptop. Konan was reading one of my mom's magazines. Itachi was in kitchen drinking coffee. Somehow he had figured out how to make it without mess. Well he was an Uchiha and what I have learned nothing is impossible to Uchiha or so they say. I didn't see Madara, Pein, Kisame or Zetsu anywhere.

"Where are Tobi, Pein, Kisame and Zetsu?" I asked and picked dog bowls.

"Hn." Itachi "said". I sighed and started to put dog food in bowls. I put the bowls down for the boys who came happily to eat. I looked at the clock. It was 21.03 already.

"What the hell is this?" I heard Hidan swear. I was about to go my room but I turned back to living room.

"What now?" I asked and placed my hand on my hips.

"What's with this shit? Why is Kakuzu fucking me?" Hidan yelled. I noticed that his and Deidara's faces were white. Kakuzu had sat on the armchair and rested his head on his hand. I guessed he tried to ignore what he had just saw.

"Show me that." I said and turned my laptop so I saw the screen. When I realized that they had found doujinshi about them I burst out laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Sasori yelled.

"Hahahaa. Sorry but hahaa I didn't think that you could find them." I said and I tried my best not to laugh anymore but god it was hard. Their faces were priceless.

"What are these, un?" Deidara asked.

"Doujinshis. I don't know how to explain it so Google it. Click on the left the house shaped figure. Okay then write doujinshi. D, O, U, J, I, N, S, H, I then push enter. Click the first choice it should explain what you want to know. Where are others?" I asked.

"Outside." Konan answered.

"Okay. Hey Konan let me how TV works. I have to babysit my cousins tomorrow so I am not here entertaining you. There's two remote's. White one turn's everything you need on. First push any figure on top line. It doesn't matter which cause you need to turn all of them on. When you have pushed the figure push this big button you should here a click if you don't, try again. Do this all of the top line figures. You can change channel with the black one." I explained. Konan nodded and returned her attention to magazine.

I left them alone and went to outside where I saw Pein on the only tree which was climbable on the yard. Kisame was doing something but I didn't really care. I didn't see Madara or Zetsu anywhere. I went to storage to get mattress but I had forgot that they were at the top of shelf.

"How the hell I am gonna get them down?" I asked myself and scratched my head.

"I can help, **if you want.**" I heard suddenly. I looked up and saw Zetsu's head on ceiling.

"Can you get those yellow mattress to me, please?" I asked. I saw Zetsu to sink in ceiling and then mattress fell in front of my feet.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed them. I was used to move them so it was easy to get them inside of the house. I put the matters on living rooms floor. Deidara, Sasori and Hidan were too busy to notice me and Kakuzu had fallen into sleep. I put all what was needed for the bed on the matters and sofas. They are old enough to make their own bed. I had to give old laptop Deidara because it seemed like they were about to crush it.

I went back to my room and locket it. I was tired.

"This really isn't good. I have to get rid of them before mom and dad comes back and hopefully they don't destroy the house when I'm away." I sighed. I went to get my pajama but then someone grabbed me behind. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth so my scream came out as mumble.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked cold voice. It was Madara. I had forgotten that he could go through objects. I tried to get myself free from his hold but he only tightened his grip on my waist. I kicked him and pulled out his hair but he didn't loosen his grip. It started to hurt when he repeated hi question this time he sounded like he really was about to kill me. I stopped struggling and tried to get his hand out of my face.

"To house across the road." I said when Madara finally removed his hand.

"Why?" he asked. I felt him tighten his grip again and I was pretty sure that he was about to crush me like a bug.

"I promised to babysit my cousin. Could you let go? You're hurting me." I said or actually whined. My waist hurt so much that I was about to cry which I didn't do often. I surprised when Madara released me. I fell on my knees and turned my head to Madara who went to sit on my bed.

"Why are you here? I told you that my room was off limits." I said angrily. Madara didn't answer. He only removed his mask. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Madara asked.

"I should ask I do you look so young. You look like twenty years old." I said and pointed his face. In the manga Madara's is showed little and it didn't look anything young.

"And I thought you knew me." Madara said smirking.

"Yeah I though too but now anything I know isn't right." I said.

"Well too bad." Madara said and lay down on my bed.

"Hey go find yourself another place to sleep. That's my bed." I said angrily and stood up. I went to bed and tried to pull Madara off but he didn't even budge.

"Move." I growled but Madara ignored me. I kicked him on the stomach which seemed to work but then he pulled me top of him.

"Do that again and I will kill you." Madara growled.

"Get off my bed." I growled back.

"No. I'm sleeping here." Madara said and smirked.

"Where I am supposed to sleep then?" I asked angrily.

"With me." Madara whispered in my ear. I could feel myself blush. I tried to get myself off him but Madara kept me still. I shocked when I felt his hands on my butt. I immediately slapped him on the face. It seemed like Madara went in the shock because I managed to get off him.

"How dare you." Madara growled but I ignored him and throw closest object at him.

"Get out!" I yelled and threw anything I got into my hands at him. Madara luckily left before I threw my laptop at him. I placed laptop on my deck and tried to not break it. I was angry and tired. When I was calm again I stripped and changed to my pajamas. I went to lie on my bed but long I didn't get to be alone.

"It seems that you have calm down." I heard Madara say. I sat up and glared at him. He had the orange mask on him.

"Get out." I growled.

"No. I'm sleeping here and that's final." Madara said. I didn't have to see his face to tell that he was smirking.

"Then you're sleeping on the floor." I said and pulled the cover over my head. I felt weight top of me and I tried to kick Madara through the cover. I kicked the air and felt him lay besides me. I didn't get to pull the cover off me when he warped his arms around me.

"Let go." I said and pulled cover off my head. Madara didn't let go and I saw his smirk widen.

"Fine. If you want to sleep here so take the bed." I said and bit Madara's hand. Madara released me and I rolled down to the floor with the cover. I thought that he would leave me now alone but no. I was pulled back to the bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled. Madara didn't answer to me.

"Look we both can't sleep on the same bed." I said and saw Madara to look at me.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's too small." I said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Let go. I have to sleep if I want to get up tomorrow." I said angrily and slapped Madara's hands away. I stood up and stand in front of the bed.

"Get off." Madara listen to me and got off so that I could pull the bed open. My bed was actually a couch which was able to pull out for two or three person, like kitchens couch. Madara didn't help me spread the matters or put the sheet on its place before I lay back to the bed.

"Stay on other side of the bed. There's another pillow is somewhere in the floor and a blanket also." I yawned and closed my eyes. I hear Madara's move in the room but I was too tired to care anymore. I only laid there and waited the sleep take over.


End file.
